


Good God, let me give you my life

by UnoTarotCards



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ?happy? ending, Akane doesn't speak she's just mentioned, Angst, Character Death, Churches & Cathedrals, F/F, Flowers, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Minor Injuries, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Sonia is alone, god is a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoTarotCards/pseuds/UnoTarotCards
Summary: In the bitter end with only one survivor, Sonia turns to a decaying church to help her reflect.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Good God, let me give you my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is just something i've cooked up for my favourite criminally underrated ship, enjoy!

Divested feet grazed the dulled tiles, gliding slowly across the cool stone as Sonia crept towards the altar.  
Echoes of past prayer ghosted through decaying arches, tracing words onto bare skin with aged touch, as quiet as the breeze through the sycamores’ many branches, drawing her closer and closer towards the sole gilded candle above. Forces of the universe drew her closer, as the almighty opened her arms to her, welcoming the war torn soldier into an embrace stretching over bloodstained planes of existence.  
Sonia felt the whispers of spirits soothe her with their sage, running their fingers through her hair and holding her hands, guiding her further forwards, over the patches of weeds and wildflowers sprouting up through the cracked tiles.  
A sole aching heart bled for inner comity, craving a conclusion to this vehement uproar. Tears lacerated at the dirt dusting her cheeks, tracing jagged channels down her skin as though they were a blade crafted from stardust. Sonia’s fingers cradled a single lily with the dew still cradled by the petals. The spirits begged for her feet to go further, to take her to the altar, to take her to her.  
Sonia stumbled down the aisle, the glow of the candle melding into her skin as she approached it.  
She shuffled closer, arms stretching forwards to try and grasp the end of the aisle.  
After dragging her feet forwards, knees about to give out from underneath her. Sonia’s hands finally meet lacquered wood. Relinquishing to her knees with a grunt, she raised her crown back to the open sky freckled with stars, eyelids cracking open to view the high heavens, trying to grasp even a fraction of the worlds beyond. She opened her mouth,

and she screamed.

She screamed for all those she lost to the fight. She screamed a grisly, flagrant scream evocative of her years of acrid persecution, years of being a victim to that godforsaken bear, years of losing friends and family to that bear.  
For what the spirits deemed to be eons she screamed, face contorted with defiled anger, nostrils flared, eyes feral, overcome with untameable excruciations. Her cracked lips stretched so far they bled small rivers down her chin. With a final choking sob she crumpled, head placed on the tile, still shuddering as crackling sobs wracked her body.  
It was too cold inside the church, too cold for Sonia to leave, as the shuddering turned to shivers, her fingers grew numb at an alarming place. Rolling over onto her back, into a patch of forget-me-nots, letting the cool soil mold around her shape, she pulled a yellowed photo from her dress pocket, embracing the time softened paper as her finger clumsily unfolded it. It was a simple picture of a young woman sitting in a field of flowers just like the ones Sonia was laying in.  
The woman had brown hair that stuck out at odd angles and eyes that shone with palpable hope, sun kissed freckles dusting her nose. she was grinning from ear to ear, showing off her gapped teeth as she looked at the camera, or most likely the person taking the photo. Sonia’s quivering lips huffed out a cloud of warm air returning the woman’s smile, as she stroked the woman's face with a single finger, barely registering the bluish tinge to her fingers as her vision faded. She finally felt at peace.  
Birds flocked to the sycamores and clouds parted, the first ray of sunlight hit Sonia’s face, dusting her icy face with warmth, coaxing the ice crystals of her tears to thaw. The dried blood and dirt on her face had faded with her anguish, now only mere smudges at the corners of her mouth.  
She was planted in a garden of undisturbed quietude. Leaving her passive, as the forget-me-nots began to wake. The photo was tucked under Sonia’s hand, a bandage over her healing heart, protecting the fragile paper from dew. Sonia stayed dormant, after relinquishing to the chill of tiles and dew, the patch of wildflowers returned her to mother earth as the spirits carried her sleeping soul to the clouds.  
For the Almighty’s warm embrace of pink tipped clouds and orange sunsets was awaiting her arrival, to envelop her forevermore in the final plane of serenity.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! it was quite short, i apologise :(  
> i'd love some constructive criticism and maybe some kudos??


End file.
